mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor: Reign of Blood Vol 1 1
* * Dvalin Villains: * Ice Giantess * Loki Other Characters: * Locations: * Asgard * Jotunheim * Nidavellir Items: * Draupnir * Giant Killer * Necklace Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler2_1 = Patrick Zircher | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = June Chung | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | StoryTitle2 = Blood of the Earth | Synopsis2 = The Enchantress went to the dwarves and had to have the necklace, so she gave herself to them in exchange for it. When she returned to Asgard with it, Loki made mention of how could she have come by such a thing. Odin, in his rage, took it from her, calling her a tramp and trollip. The Enchantress then made a curse that the dead plague the Earth until they are all killed again. As the sky rained blood, and army of all the men who had ever died clawed their was up. Thor rode to Earth in his chariot drawn by his eight steeds, and began to fight back the tide of the dead. An Alchemist has prepared a thing of magic, a Blood Colossus, to help fight back the endless army of the dead, but his magic is not enough. He has infused it with mud and the blood of sacrifices, but he needs lightning, so Thor has come. As Thor sank into the mud of the Blood Colossus, he asked of them one thing, do not eat his steeds when they fall. And as the lightning struck it, the Blood Colossus rose to terrible life. As the Blood Colossus strode across Midgard, smashing the dead for forty days and nights, until they were all dead again. As it was done, and the blood changed back to rain, washing away the Blood Colossus, Thor rose and asked of his steeds. The Alchemist told him that they were hungry and it had been forty days without food, they ate them. Enraged, Thor smashed the Alchemist through a wall, and once outside, unseen by all, changed to his true form of Loki. Thor took their bones back to Asgard, and using arcane magics, summoned them all back as one - Sleipnir. Riding his new mighty eight-legged steed, he rode back down to Midgard to make man pay for his folly. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Thor Odinson Supporting Characters: * Enchantress * Alfrigg * Dvalin * Grerr * Odin * Skurge * Tyr * Sif * Volstagg * Brunnhilda * Heimdall Villains: * Loki Other Characters: * Slaughterbit * Swamptooth * Snow Harpy * Warhoof * Smokemare * Stormbringer * Mudbrute * Firegnaw * Sleipnir Locations: * Nidavellir * Asgard * Midgard Items: * Necklace * Blood Colossus Vehicles: * Thor's Chariot | Cast1 = Odin | Cast2 = Enchantress | Cast3 = Grerr | Cast4 = Alfrigg | Cast5 = Dvalin | Cast6 = Ice Giantess | Cast7 = Loki | Cast8 = Thor's Chariot | Cast9 = Jotunheim | Cast10 = Nidavellir | Cast11 = Draupnir | Cast12 = Giant Killer (weapon) | Cast13 = Executioner | Cast14 = Tyr | Cast15 = Sif | Cast16 = Volstagg | Cast17 = Valkyrie | Cast18 = Heimdall | Cast19 = Loki | Cast20 = Slaughterbit | Cast21 = Swamptooth | Cast22 = Snow Harpy | Cast23 = Warhoof | Cast24 = Smokemare | Cast25 = Stormbringer | Cast26 = Mudbrute | Cast27 = Firegnaw | Cast28 = | Cast29 = Sleipnir | Cast30 = Blood Colossus }} Notes * 1st appearance of Blood Colossus * 1st appearance of Grerr * 1st appearance of Alfrigg * 1st appearance of Dvalin * 1st appearance of Ice Giantess * 1st appearance of Slaughterbit * 1st appearance of Swamptooth * 1st appearance of Snow Harpy * 1st appearance of Warhoof * 1st appearance of Smokemare * 1st appearance of Stormbringer * 1st appearance of Mudbrute * 1st appearance of Firegnaw * Origin of Sleipnir Reprinted In